Broma de Halloween
by Moon-9215
Summary: Halloween, una noche para diabluras y diversion, o para juntarse con amigos a intentar un ritual. Una broma en halloween no siempre puede terminar bien. Basado en una de las historias de Trick 'r Treat, con final cambiado ligeramente SasuNaru, muerte de personaje, es mi primer SasuNaru, sean gentiles


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es por mera diversion y ninguna paga.

Broma de Halloween

Halloween, una época para diabluras y diversión, en el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, de pasarla con un grupo de amigos. Su disfraz de caperucito rojo, que constaba en una camisa blanca, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, chaleco café, jeans negros, botas cafés y una caperuza roja que, junto a su piel bronceada, enormes ojos azules, ocultos bajo un par de lentes, su cabello rubio y sus distintivas marquitas como bigotes en las mejillas, le daban un aspecto inocente.

Al oír el timbre de su casa, tomó la calabaza que había esculpido, bajó como una flecha para abrir la puerta, y no se sorprendió al ver a un chico de piel pálida, pelo negro, peinado de una forma curiosa, y ojos de un negro profundo, que iba vestido con una playera negra, jeans negros, una sudadera negra, tenis negros, además de llevar orejas y cola de lobo postizas y colmillos también postizos. Era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la preparatoria, de quien Naruto estaba secretamente enamorado. Al verlo, el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Estás listo, Dobe?-preguntó con algo de prepotencia. Al oírlo, Naruto infló los cachetes, gesto que el Uchiha encontró encantador.

-No me llames dobe, Teme, sabes que lo odio _dattebayo_-le reclamó fingiendo molestia, a lo que Sasuke sólo resopló-mamá, ya me voy-le dijo a su madre, mientras salía de la casa con Sasuke.

-Cuidate, Naru-chan-le dijo su madre Kushina, una mujer de largo pelo pelirrojo y hermosos ojos azules, mientras se acercaba a la puerta para despedir a su hijo-Sasuke-kun, confió en que cuides a mi pequeño-agregó, dirigiéndose al joven. Aunque lo atribuyó a su imaginación, le pareció que Sasuke se ponía tenso al oír la petición de la mujer, antes de verlo sonreír.

-Tranquila, Kushina-san, cuidare a Naruto como oro en paño-dijio el joven, haciéndole una reverencia a la mujer, antes de empezar a caminar, seguido del rubio.

Caminaron por veinte minutos hasta llegar al límite del bosque, donde se encontraron con sus amigos:

Chouji Akimichi, un chico gordo de pelo castaño, ojos negros y marcas de remolinos en las mejillas, vestido de chef, con filipina, pantalones negros holgados, zapatos negros y gorro.

Ino Yamanaka, de pelo rubio, aunque no tan brillante como el de Naruto, ojos azules y piel pálida, que usaba un disfraz de Banshee, con un vestido blanco, zapatos blancos, y maquillada para lucir pálida con profundas ojeras negras.

Sai Kamishiro, un chico que por alguna razón era parecido a Sasuke, solo que el pelo lo tenía mucho más corto, y siempre llevaba una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Iba vestido de vampiro, con una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco negro, pantalones y botas negras y una capa negra con forro rojo sangre.

Finalmente, para desagrado de Naruto, estaba una chica de pelo rosa chicle, ojos verde jade, que era dificil saber si vestía de diabla o de prostituta, pues llevaba un top rojo, una mini falda roja, botas rojas, medias rojas de red, una diadema con cuernos y una cola falsa de diablo: era Sakura Haruno, la auto-proclamada novia de Sasuke, aunque Naruto, quien conocía a Sasuke desde el Jardín de Niños, tenía sus dudas sobre el supuesto romance, pues la Haruno era la única de los dos que solía hablar de éste (y hablar, y hablar, y hablar).

Sakura, al ver llegar al par, se acercó corriendo a Sasuke, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla (N/a: eww, Sasuke tendrá que lavarse la cara con ácido muríatico para desinfectarse XP).

-Sasuke-kun, no sabes cuanto te extrañé-dijo feliz la pelirrosa, antes de fijar su mirada en Naruto-hola, Uzumaki, no te había visto-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Naruto también entrecerro los suyos, sabía que Sakura mentía, si lo había visto, pero como era común de esa chica no le prestó importancia. Sakura siempre era muy fría con Naruto, su amiga Hinata una vez le dijo que seguro era que le encelaba que él conocía a Sasuke desde hacía mucho más tiempo que ella.

-Bien ya dinos, frentezota, ¿para qué nos pediste venir aquí?-preguntó Ino, ya harta de la actitud de la pelirrosa. La pelirrosa la miró mal.

La verdad era que a nadie le caía bien Sakura, pues con eso de afirmar ser novia de Sasuke, se creía a si mismo con derecho de tratar a otros como basura. Tan desagradable era su actitud que ponía aún más en duda la veracidad de su romance con el Uchiha, pues, en especial con la tendencia antisocial del pelinegro, les parecía dificil de creer que él quisiese a alguien tan pesada como novia.

-Todo a su tiempo, Ino-cerda-dijo la chica con prepotencia, mientras se encogía de hombros con actitud despreocupada-primero que nada, Chouji, Sai, Uzumaki, ¿trajeron las calabazas que les pedí?-les preguntó a los mencionados.

Los tres chicos mostraron las calabazas esculpidas que habían llevado al encuentro por petición de la pelirrosa: si bien la de Chouji de plano daba lástima con lo chuecas que estaban la boca, nariz y ojos de la calabaza, la de Sai era realmente buena, demostrando la habilidad artística del pelinegro, y la de Naruto… era, sencillamente, una obra de arte, pues más que esculpir una simple cara en la calabaza, el rubio había tallado la silueta de una bruja en esta.

Todos alabaron la tan genial calabaza de Naruto, mientras Sasuke hacía una sonrisa de medio lado con orgullo. Él lo sabía practicamente todo sobre Naruto, desde su curiosa muletilla vocal, pasando por su insano gusto por el ramen, hasta su innata habilidad artística, compartido por sus hermanos mayores Kurama y Deidara, y su madre Kushina. El Uchiha también sabía que a diferencia de Sakura, pese a todo lo que ella pregonaba, Naruto a su vez también sabía todo sobre él. Sakura, por otra parte, estaba que se ahogaba en bilis de celos, pues el rubio había pasado del patito feo al centro de atención del grupo.

Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta llegar a la cantera abandonada. Al llegar ahí, Naruto no pudo evitar un escalofrío: todos sabían qué lugar era ese, era la cantera que se mencionaba en la Leyenda. Sasuke se deshizo de Sakura, quien en todo el trayecto se lo pasó colgada de su brazo, y encaró a la pelirrosa.

-¿Para qué nos hiciste venir aquí, Sakura?-quizo saber el pelinegro.

-Eso es simple Sasuke-kun-le dijo la chica, acariciándole la punta de la nariz con la yema del dedo, gesto que el pelinegro consideró fastidioso (N/a: ahora tendrá que desinfectarse la nariz), antes de mirar a sus compañeros-¿quién ha oído la leyenda del autobus escolar?-preguntó a éstos.

Sakura miró a sus compañeros, esperando que alguno decidiera hablar, y empezó a rendirse cuando Sai alzó la mano, haciendo sonreír complacida a la chica.

-A ver, Sai, explica al grupo-dijo la pelirrosa, con un tono que recordaba a Iruka-sensei, y los demás no sabían si fue por accidente, o si la pelirrosa se estaba burlando del maestro.

-Hace como veinte años, había en la escuela una clase especial para niños con retrazo mental, niños diferentes, perturbados, a los cuales siempre llevaban en un autobus especial que debía seguir ciertas medidas, entre ellas encadenar a los niños-empezó a relatar el pelinegro, sin quitar su falsa sonrisa…

_En un autobús, en el cual como describía Sai los niños, todos con disfraces completos y todos con máscaras cubriendo sus rostros, iban encadenados, mientras comían sus dulces. El conductor se detuvo y miró a los niños._

"_Un día los padres, cansados de la vergüenza que conllevaba tener hijos con retrazo mental, le pagaron al conductor para que… "terminara con el sufrimiento de los pequeños", como ellos se refirieron al horrible acto que le pidieron al conductor que hiciera, pagándole con el dinero que habían reunido con el paso de los años"_

_El conductor se puso de pie, caminó por el pasillo del autobús, deteniéndose de vez en vez para revisar las cadenas de los niños, haciéndole caso omiso a cómo lo miraban los niños, en especial uno disfrazado de vampiro, que, de no haberlo atribuido a su retrazo mental, el conductor hubiera jurado lo miraba con cierto rencor, y una vez habiéndose asegurado de que los niños estaban muy bien encadenados, regresó al volante._

_Contrario a como sabía debía hacer la ruta, el conductor dio una vuelta, que los niños no tardaron en notar, sin dejar de balbucear "camino equivocado", "otro camino", "casa", "hay que ir a casa" y cosas parecidas._

"_Los padres habían hecho lo impensable, le habían pagado para que sesgara la vida de sus hijos, y que, para evitar toda sospecha, lo hiciera tirándolos a la cantera abandonada, haciendo parecer la tragedia como un accidente"_

_De pronto el conductor abrió la puerta del frente, mientras iba acercándose más y más a la cantera, acelerando más y más, hasta un punto en que, aunque levantara el pie, el pedal se quedaría así. Era un defecto del modelo, y sabía que el pedal no se movería a menos que alguien apretara el freno. Los niños seguían sin entender cuando, de la nada, el conductor se levantó y saltó del autobus, dejando a los niños a merced del autobus, quien aún sin conductor no desaceleró, mientras se acercaba más a la caída. _

_El conductor, levantándose del piso, vio como el autobús caía por el acantilado, y con el los niños, que aun sin comprender que estaban en peligro ni siquieran gritaron. Aunque, al igual que los padres, el conductor creía que era lo mejor, el oír el autobús colisionar con el fondo de la cantera fue el sonido más horrendo que pudo haber oído en su vida. Ya seguro de que su trabajo estaba hecho, el hombre se levantó y salió del lugar…_

-Nunca más se supo qué fue del conductor, algunos dicen que el autobús se hundió tan profundo que jamás lo encontraron, algunos dicen que el pueblo no quiso que lo encontraran, asi que el autobús continúa ahí, con todos esos niños-terminó de narrar el pelinegro, quien asustó a todos ante el hecho de que, aún tras haber narrado la aterradora historia, seguía sonriendo como si nada.

-Si, todos conocemos la historia, pero no explica qué hacemos aquí-replicó Ino.

-Si, Sakura, ¿y para qué nos pediste que trajeramos las calabazas?-preguntó Chouji, levantando su calabaza.

-Es simple, un tipo de "ofrenda" para que las almas de los niños descancen en paz, pues hay una parte de la leyenda que dice que cada diez años, se debe hacer una ofrenda para que los niños descancen en paz y no intenten vengarse del pueblo-explicó el pelinegro sonriente, ganándose muecas de inconformidad de los demás, antes de que Sakura mirara a Naruto.

-Sólo espero que les guste tu calabaza, Uzumaki, porque no se si con las de Chouji y Sai basten-agregó con veneno en la voz, mientras miraba con desprecio al rubio.

-Solo dejemos las calabazas y ya, Sakura-dijo el rubio, no dispuesto a dejarse minimizar por la Haruno. Pero cuando iba a depositar su calabaza en el suelo, Sakura lo detuvo.

-No tan, rápido, Uzumaki, las calabazas no se dejarán aquí y ya-dijo la pelirrosa burlona-hay que bajar a donde yace el autobús-explicó, con malicia en la mirada.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, Sakura?-preguntó Naruto desconfiado.

-¿Cómo crees, Uzumaki? Con el elevador-contestó la pelirrosa, señalando el viejo elevador de la cantera.

Tomaron las llaves de la reja de la caseta junto al elevador, entraron a la cabina, Sai oprimió el botón para descender, y el elevador descendió hasta el fondo de la cantera abandonada. Una vez en el fondo salieron, y se encontraron con un terreno senagozo, que hacía que Sakura se preocupara por sus carísimas botas, según ella regalo de Sasuke por su cumpleaños (aunque Naruto, quien estaba casi todo el tiempo con Sasuke, tenía sus dudas). Pero antes de siquiera salir del ascensor, Sakura le detuvo.

-Tú espera aquí, Uzumaki, nosotros te avisaremos cuando encontremos el punto-le dijo la pelirrosa, mirándolo con desdén.

Naruto por un momento dudó, pero al final se resignó a quedarse en el elevador a esperar a los demás. Cuando los demás se alejaron, Sasuke se aproximo al rubio.

-No le hagas caso a Sakura, Dobe, en lo personal, a mí me gustó mucho tu calabaza-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, antes de ir tras sus compañeros, dejando a Naruto sólo.

Pasados unos diez minutos, oyó las voces de sus compañeros de escuela, asi que el rubio recogió su calabaza, salió de la cabina y emprendió el camino hacia la fuente de las voces.

Caminó hasta el foso, la única parte de la cantera que todavía tenía agua, y se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a Sasuke y a los demás. Con la penumbra y la neblina acumulada en la cantera, el lugar en sí era escalofriante. De pronto, volteó la cabeza rápidamente; habría jurado haber visto algo moverse a su lado.

-Chicos, ¿están aquí? ¿Teme? ¿Haruno?-preguntó el rubio con cautela-les advierto, si esto es una broma, no es gracioso _dattebayo_-advirtió.

De pronto, empezó a oír gruñidos, que para nada parecían ser humanos, y entonces, Naruto vio algo que le heló la sangre: cinco zombies, de rostros descompuestos, y ojos brillando de un aterrador resplandor verdoso.

El rubio pegó un grito, mientras retrocedía asustado, cuando el zombie de en medio corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Naruto se protegió con los brazos, mientras lágrimas de miedo corrían por sus mejillas, cuando el zombie lo empujó con fuerza contra la charca. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue cuatro voces riéndose, mientras los zombies se quitaban sus "cabezas", mostrando a sus cinco compañeros, todos riéndose, con excepción de Sasuke, que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Vieron que el tonto si se lo creyó?-preguntó Sakura divertida-ay, tranquilo, Uzumaki, era solo una broma-le dijo al rubio, que seguía llorando, dedicándole una mirada burlona.

-Una broma de mal gusto-declaró Sasuke, mirando reprobatorio a la pelirrosa, antes de mirar preocupado al kitzune. Sakura lo miró con rencor.

-Yo diría que fue de buen gusto-replicó la chica.

-Mira, tú ya ni hables-le dijo el chico harto, antes de avanzar hacia el rubio, quien se abrazó con fuerza de él. Chouji también quiso acercarse a Naruto, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

Con Naruto aún abrazado a él, Sasuke lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y lo guió mientras se ponían en camino hacia el elevador.

-Vamos, Dobe, te llevaré al elevador para ver si no estás herido-le dijo con suavidad, a lo que el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ese perdedor? Es su culpa por ser tan crédulo-dijo Sakura indignada. Su comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco.

-Muy bien, Sakura, ya me tienes harto, no sé como pudiste convencerme para hacerle esto a Naruto, y que encima que no te importe que pudo lastimarse, así que él y yo nos largamos enseguida-le dijo con la voz más llena de odio que le pudo dar, y cuando volteó el cuello para mirarla, sus ojos estaban cargados de tanto odio que Sakura retrocedió intimidada-¿y sabes qué? mañana en la escuela les diré a todos la verdad, que enrealidad no somos novios, que eso tú te lo inventaste para andar presumiendo que eres novia de un Uchiha, y si nunca dije nada fue porque nunca le di importancia, pero ahora si me colmaste la paciencia-le echó en cara, antes de seguir su camino junto al rubio.

Sakura, al oír lo dicho por el Uchiha, sobre todo sobre que diría la verdad sobre su falsa relación. Apenas Sasuke hablara, sería su fin, sería un hazmerreír el resto de su vida escolar. Fue cuando Chouji le tocó el hombro.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿lo de la leyenda era verdad?-preguntó Chouji con timidez. Sakura gruñó, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar que la cobardía de Akimichi.

-Claro que no, es decir, si hubo un autobús escolar para retrazados, pero el resto lo inventé yo-explicó la pelirrosa hastiada.

-Sakura-fea me dijo exactamente qué debía contar para asustar a Uzumaki, desde el principio estaba planeado que yo contara la "leyenda"-agregó Sai con su falsa sonrisa.

-¿O sea que hicieron todo eso para asustar a Naruto?-preguntó Ino indignada.

-Exacto-dijo la pelirrosa con prepotencia. Fue cuando se empezó a oír un extraño burbujeo, que llamó la atención de los cuatro chicos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sai, mientras se borraba su sonrisa.

-Muy graciosos, ustedes dos-dijo Ino, ya nada contenta con la pelirrosa y el pelinegro.

-Es enserio, Ino-san, eso nosotros no lo preparamos-dijo Sai angustiado.

Se empezaron a oír jadeos, mientras algo empezaba a surgir del agua. Eran cinco figuras casi humanas, todas envueltas en disfraces raídos, y con máscaras dañadas que les cubrían la cabeza completa, y todos llevaban pesadas cadenas oxidadas en las muñecas. Los cuatro chicos vieron espantados a los cuerpos reanimados y, como era de esperarse corrieron despavoridos, siendo perseguidos por los zombies reales. El espanto del grupo aumento luego de que, cuando parecía que los habían perdido, una cadena oxidada salió de la nada, atrapó a Ino y la jaló hacia la niebla. Los gritos de la rubia se perdieron en la bruma.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto seguían en el elevador, mientras el pelinegro seguía consolando al rubio para que se le pasara el susto. Le había quitado los lentes, la verdad no era que los necesitara, y ahora descansaban en el bolsillo del rubio. Tras varios minutos de sollozar, el kitzune se animó a levantar la mirada.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿que Sakura no es tu novia?-preguntó apenado.

-Claro que no lo es-dijo el chico rotundo-¿jamás te preguntaste por qué ella era la única que hablaba del tema, o que nunca nos dieramos besos más alla de los que ella me daba en la mejilla?-preguntó el chico retórico.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusta nadie?-preguntó Naruto sonrojado. Sasuke notó esto y sonrió de lado.

-De hecho, sí-dijo con tono misterioso, mientras empezaba a acercar su rostro al del rubio-de hecho, estoy a punto de confesarmele-agregó, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero rápidamente correspondió el beso que Sasuke le daba. Pero antes de pasar a cosas mayores, el momento se les arruinó al oír los gritos de sus compañeros. Naruto se sorprendió, pero Sasuke puso cara apática y aburrida.

-No les hagas caso, seguro es una parte de la broma de decidieron improvisar-dijo el pelinegro fastidiado, antes de tomar el mentón del rubio-¿dónde estabamos?-preguntó, antes de volver a besar los labios de Naruto.

Su fiesta se interrumpió cuando Sakura, Sai y Chouji llegaron corriendo al elevador, y empezaron a jalonear la puerta de la reja con desesperación, tratando sin éxito de abrirla. Sasuke la había cerrado con llave en cuando él y Naruto se habían metido a la cabina. A los dos chicos les extrañó no ver a Ino con los demás.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-La leyenda, es real, los niños muertos, nos persiguen-dijo Chouji desesperado. Al oír al gordito, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Ah, ya veo, es algo extra que decidieron improvisar, imagino que Ino se quedó atrás para hacer ruidos aterradores-dedujo el pelinegro molesto-apuesto a que ahora nos dirán que los zombies se la llevaron, una perfecta excusa de por qué no esta con ustedes-agregó.

-No lo estamos inventando, Uchiha, los zombies realmente nos persiguen y se llevaron a Ino-san-replicó el otro pelinegro desesperado.

-Si, claro, ya creen que yo volveré a caer-reclamó Naruto ofendido.

-Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki, mirenme-suplicó Sakura, realmente desesperada-tienen que dejarnos entrar, si lo hacen, prometo que yo misma diré la verdad, por favor tienen que ayudarnos-dijo suplicante, esperando que ver cuanto se rebajaba bastara para que los dos tuvieran piedad de ella.

Sasuke y Naruto lo meditaron por unos minutos, los cuales les parecieron eternos a los tres chicos, mientras oían los gruñidos y jadeos de los zombies acercarse más y más. Tras esos minutos de meditación, Sasuke cerró los ojos, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Hazlo, Naru-le pidió al rubio, a quien le había dado las llaves luego de cerrar.

Naruto sacó las llaves de las rejas, y empezó acercar su mano a la cerradura, espera que se les hizo eterna a Sakura, Sai y Chouji, y cuando el rubio estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura… oprimió el botón para que el elevador subiese, sellando el destino de sus compañeros.

Sakura, Sai y Chouji, atónitos de que el rubio prefiriera dejarlos ahí, empezaron a rogarles a Naruto y a Sasuke que regresaran por ellos, mientras veían a Naruto despedirse de ellos con la mano, mientras Sasuke lo abrazaba por la cintura; Ambos tenían la misma frialdad en los ojos. Finalmente comprendieron que Sasuke y Naruto no volverían por ellos cuando vieron las sombras en la pared, y al voltear supieron que estaban perdidos.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la cima de la cantera, se empezaron a oír los desgarradores gritos de los tres chicos, el horrible sonido de la carne desgarrandose y el sonido de alguien comiendo con gula. Finalmente, hubo silencio. Sasuke miró al fondo del abismo por un minuto, antes de levantar la mirada hacia Naruto.

-¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? Quiero ver _Actividad Paranormal 4 _antes de que salga de cartelera-ofreció el pelinegro.

-Me encantaría-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, antes de recoger su calabaza, tomar la mano del pelinegro y empezar a caminar junto a él, ambos tomados de la mano-¿no crees que la gente sospeche de que sabemos qué les pasó a Sakura y a los demás?-preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-No, mis padres e Itachi solo saben que me vería contigo, y tu madre nos vio irnos juntos-explicó el pelinegro, encogiendose de hombros.

-Pero imagino que Sakura les dijo a sus padres que se vería contigo, e imagino que Sai, Ino y Chouji les dijeron a sus padres que nosotros también iríamos a la reunión-replicó Naruto.

-Bueno, fácilmente podemos decir que al final decidimos no ir, y si Sakura les dijo a sus padres lo de que eramos novios, bueno, no me molestaría sacarlos de su error-agregó Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa. Naruto, sabiendo que Sasuke tenía razón, solo se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón al pelinegro.

Sasuke tenía razón, pasarían los días, pasarían las semanas, y pasarían incluso los años, y a las personas jamás se les ocurriría pensar que él y Naruto tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de Sakura Haruno, Sai Kamishiro, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi. Luego de años de noviazgo él y Naruto se casarían, y vivirían una larga y plena vida marital, sin sentir jamás remordimiento de haber dejado morir a sus compañeros.

Que esto sea una advertencia para quienes quieran hacer una broma en Halloween, tengan cuidado de que la naturaleza de su broma no vaya más alla de una simple jugarreta, no sea que la broma se les acabe regresando… esta vez con un costo terrible…

Fin

Bien, mi primer SasuNaru y fue precisamente para el Halloween, debo decir que me siento mal por matar a Ino, Sai y Chouji, aunque debo decir que se sintió bien hacerselo a Sakura (ñaca ñaca), espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
